Forgiveness
by RozaAndDimkasDhampirDaughter
Summary: It was a freak accident. A simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But that wouldn't fix anything. Wouldn't take back what he'd done, or remove the blood on his hands. All that was left was to move on and try to find forgiveness.


A full moon shone against a pitch-black sky in feudal Japan. A wandering demon slayer of about 20 trudged through the darkness to the edge of the small village, his destination: a clearing in the forest. His dark eyes shot around, his instincts on high alert. Finally, a voice came from the shadows, "You are Tsuyoshi of the extinct demon slayer village?"

It irked the young man to hear his people described as extinct even though they had been wiped out. Anger rose in Tsuyoshi's chest. He shook away the memory. "Yes," he replied. "My name is Masaru. What can I do for you, demon slayer?"

"Masaru-sama, I seek what you have to offer." A slight chuckle came from the darkness. It was making Tsuyoshi slightly unnerved that Masaru was remaining out of his sight. As a demon slayer, he knew when something was off. Something was off here; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. "So you've come seeking out my _doku katana_ have you?"

Tsuyoshi's eyes lit up upon hearing the weapon's name. "I see," laughed Masaru. The demon slayer heard the scraping sound of a sword being unsheathed. The overwhelming stench of miasma filled his nostrils and he began to feel lightheaded. He pulled on a protective mask.

Masaru chuckled. "If this is what you seek, then it is yours. This sword was forged from miasma and demon flesh, therefore it cannot be broken. Even the strongest demon will fall victim to the concentrated amount of miasma in this blade. The smallest cut could prove fatal." He sheathed the sword and handed it to Tsuyoshi. "Thank y-" He was gone.

The demon slayer looked at the sword in his hands and wondered why the miasma that had made even he, a strong man, feel weak but hadn't affected this mysterious man. _It doesn't matter. _He thought, gripping the sword tighter. _I got what I came here for. I made it my mission to slay all demons I come across until I avenge my village…_

The sky over Kaede's village was clear blue, and everything was deceptively calm. The scene was the same as it had been many times before: Sango, Miroku and Shippo waiting by the Bone Eaters Well awaiting the return of Inuyasha and Kagome. A sudden blue light filled the well and Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the well hand in hand and smiles on their faces.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo cried, throwing himself into her arms. "I missed you, too, Shippo." Kagome laughed as she embraced the kitsune and then hugged her other friends. "Inuyasha is smiling, something is wrong!" the young demon cried, hiding behind an amused Miroku. "Keh, nothing's wrong." The hanyou said.

Kagome smiled at the half-demon. Miroku looked from one to the other, noticing they were still holding hands. He stepped towards Inuyasha. "So tell me," the monk said, "Did you two…." Kagome's face lit up crimson. "Houshi-sama," growled Sango, pulling out the Hiraikotsu and bashed the giant boomerang over Miroku's head. Shippo shook his head. "Baka." Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Come on," Kagome said, "I packed a lunch for us." All agreed, and Inuyasha's stomach growled as if to put in an opinion. The group wandered until they found a spot to sit and enjoy their meal. The chatter was light and friendly, all were enjoying the others' company. But the mood suddenly changed when Inuyasha's nose picked up a scent on the wind, causing him to stand abruptly. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concerned. One word came from Inuyasha's lips and no one liked the answer. "Naraku."

They all stood up. "Shippo," Sango said, "Go to Kaede's, and stay there." The fox demon pouted. "The scent is getting stronger." Inuyasha said. "Go, Shippo!" Kagome cried. The youngster ran. Sango changed into her battle outfit and the three tensed as Naraku continued to approach. With all suddenness, a dark shadow appeared and landed only feet from where the three stood. When the shadow cleared, Naraku, cocky smirk and all, stood before them.

"Hello, Inuyasha," he drawled. "Bastard," he growled, drawing Tetsusaiga. "I wouldn't do that." Naraku chuckled. "Keh, give me one reason not to tear you to pieces!" Inuyasha shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw it, but it was too late. Hakudoshi had snatched up Kagome and was floating behind his barrier a few feet above Naraku with a sinister smile on his face.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, and threw Hiraikotsu directly at Naraku. The villain raised his hand and a barrier appeared in front him, deflecting the attack. "Dammit, what do you want?" Inuyasha shouted. "Hand over your sword." Naraku replied simply. This request baffled everyone; Naraku had never shown interest in Tetsusaiga before. "Why would I do that," the stubborn Inuyasha asked, "when I could just tear you to pieces?" The sword in his hands glowed red. "Or I kill the priestess." Naraku said as Inuyasha began to charge.

The half-demon stopped in his tracks as Hakudoshi held a blade to Kagome's throat. "Lady Kagome!" Miroku shouted, feeling helpless and angered as Naraku held an advantage over them. "Dammit." Inuyasha spat. "What's your decision?" Naraku asked, smirking. Inuyasha looked to the sword in his hand, and up to Kagome who was just about crying. "Don't do it, Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"Wench!" Hakudoshi snapped, "Don't get involved in this. The filthy hanyou will hand over his sword and you will not interfere!" Fear pounded through Kagome, not only for herself but also for Inuyasha. _What happens if he does give up __Tetsusaiga?_ She wondered. Defeated, Inuyasha hung his head and threw Tetsusaiga at Naraku's feet. Miroku and Sango watched, speechless and horrified.

Naraku laughed menacingly. Then he nodded to Hakudoshi, who took the blade from Kagome's throat and tossed her to the ground. "So careless." Naraku laughed softly, picked up the sword and he and Hakudoshi floated away in a cloud of miasma. "What was the point of that?" Hakudoshi asked.

Naraku chuckled. "There is a connection between Inuyasha and this sword. The sword helps to control the demon side of him. Without it, he becomes less controlled. Especially if, say, he is badly injured, the demon blood in him will take over." Naraku explained. "So what? That only means he'd become stronger." Hakudoshi said. "In some cases, yes," Naraku agreed, "But only if he survives." Hakudoshi cocked his head to the side. "What's that mean?" he inquired. "I hired a demon slayer." Naraku said simply. Hakudoshi was puzzled for a moment. Then it fell together in his head. _A sinister plan indeed._ Hakudoshi thought to himself. The pair watched from above as the demon Naraku had lured approached the group.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding her close to him. The girl nodded. Suddenly a shadow was over them and before anyone could react, the giant demon grabbed Inuyasha in its fist and proceeded to dig its claws into him. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha struggled in the demon's grip and instinctively reached for his side where Tetsusaiga would be. In a panic he realized it wasn't there. "Hiraikotsu!" Came a cry from Sango, as the demon-bone boomerang cut the demon in half.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began to walk towards him, seeing him up close she realized his wounds were worse than they had appeared. Kagome stopped in her tracks. There were two jagged purple streaks on his face and his eyes had turned to red. He had become a demon. A low growl eminated from his chest. "Kag…ome." Came his voice, "Run….away…." Inuyasha slowly raised his head and stared her down. Kagome's fear rooted her feet to where she stood. "Kagome-chan!" Sango cried.

As if suddenly brought to her senses, Kagome backed away. "I'm not going to leave you!" Inuyasha smiled demonically. He had lost control of himself and slashed at Kagome, missing only by inches. Tears in her eyes, Kagome continued to back up. Miroku and Sango, riding Kirara dove in and Miroku grabbed a hysterical Kagome and pulled her onto the cat demon's back. As they flew away, Kagome looked back. She couldn't see Inuyasha anymore. "It'll be okay, Kagome-chan." Sango assured her. But Kagome had a feeling it wouldn't be.

Tsuyoshi was running through the forest, he'd seen a huge cloud of miasma descend nearby, and he knew it meant a demon was near. He came up to a clearing and was caught by surprise; there was a demon, but not the type he'd been expecting. It was a dog demon, with legit ears and all. _Don't hesitate_. He told himself. Pulling on his protective mask, he charged up to the demon. It whipped around, and faced him, red eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

Tsuyoshi drew his sword, but this demon was quick, blocking his moves and attempting to put up an offense of his own. Tsuyoshi and this demon exchanged blows, neither of them seeming to weaken. Admittedly, he had taken a few hits from this demon's claws, but that wasn't going to slow him down. Raising his sword one more time, Tsuyoshi made one last attempt to kill the demon….

Kagome's feet pounded against the ground as she ran with all the speed she could manage. She knew as soon as Miroku and Sango found out she was gone they'd come for her. But she had to go to Inuyasha. She was the only one who could help him. She knew where they'd been and could only hope he hadn't gone too far. As she got closer, Kagome heard sounds of battle. Her pulse quickened and she ran faster, pushing herself to the limit. As she came to the clearing, what she saw horrified her.

There was a man, a human, wielding a sword covered in miasma. "Inuyasha!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. But her voice was lost in the wind. Kagome ran closer, but as she got closer, she froze in her tracks as the miasma-covered sword pierced Inuyasha's chest. She screamed in sheer horror and the man turned to her, confusion in his eyes. He withdrew the sword and sheathed it as Inuyasha collapsed. "You shouldn't be here." Tsuyoshi said. The look in the girl's eyes baffled him, why was she crying?

Kagome fell to her knees next to Inuyasha and held him up. He was barely alive. His red eyes changed back to their normal amber color and Tsuyoshi was feeling lost. Kagome ignored him. "Inuyasha." her voice broke speaking his name. He half-smiled. "Kagome, I'm sorry." The tears welling in Kagome's eyes flowed down her cheeks. "Don't talk like that, we're going to get you to Kaede and she'll take care of you, you've been hurt before, you'll be fine." Even as she spoke the words, Kagome wasn't sure how true they were.

"Make sure Miroku and Sango take care of you," Inuyasha whispered, she could tell he was getting weaker, "I love you, Kagome." She shook her head furiously, "You're going to be fine. Don't leave me, Inuyasha!" His gold eyes were only half open and it became clear to Kagome that he wouldn't make it. Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha softly, crying freely now. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha's didn't. She couldn't feel him breathing.

"Inuyasha, I love you, don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Kagome cried desperately. "Kagome-chan," Came a broken sounding voice from behind her. Kagome turned to see Sango. Kagome hadn't known she'd been there. Miroku stood next to her with Shippo on his shoulder. The sorrow between the four of them was so thick it was almost palpable. Tsuyoshi looked at them. "What does a demon mean to three humans?" he asked.

Miroku and Sango glanced at him angrily, having barely noticed him. But the response came from Kagome, "What do you mean demon? He's a hanyou! And you slaughtered him, Inuyasha! My Inuyasha! Who do you think you are?" She broke down in chest-heaving sobs. She couldn't think, her whole world was thrown out of perspective. He was gone. Kagome felt her heart breaking. Sango put her arms around Kagome as she quietly cried with her.

"I suggest you leave." Miroku said with as much contempt as he could manage. Tsuyoshi ignored him and sat next to a still sobbing Kagome, "I'm sorry," he said, "If I had known I wouldn't have…" Sango's head shot up, glaring at the man. "You have no right," she spat, "don't you dare try to make this right. You took a life, without knowing. Now spare me and her and go away." He was taken aback, but made no move to leave. "You're Sango, aren't you?" Now it was her turn to be surprised. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Could we talk somewhere else?" Sango glanced down at Kagome who was no longer sobbing, but breathing in rapid, shallow breaths.

Sango stood, helping Kagome up. "It'll be okay Kagome-chan." She said softly. Miroku put an arm around Kagome as a teary-eyed Shippo clung to her. "You better talk fast." Sango said angrily. "I'm from the same village as you." Tsuyoshi explained. "I heard there was another survivor from the attack. I just never imagined meeting you under these conditions." Sango wasn't sure what to say. She was glad there was another survivor from her village. On the other hand he _killed _Inuyasha. That was inexcusable. Sango couldn't betray Kagome like that. "How much do you know about the attack?" Sango asked. The young man shrugged, "Not much, I'd heard it was a demon." His brows knit in frustration, "Then I thought, our village is full of demon slayers, it didn't make sense."

Sango sighed, "Let me tell you something," she said, then proceeded to tell Tsuyoshi the story of Naraku and how he had possessed Kohaku to murder the villagers. When she was finished a shocked Tsuyoshi took Sango's hand in his. "Listen to me," he said, "I know you and your friends hate me. But you have to understand, I was only doing what you and I have been trained to do." Sango withdrew her hand. "Had it been any other demon, I would agree with you. But Inuyasha was our friend and more…" she trailed off. Kagome had broken into another set of sobs. Tsuyoshi nodded. "I understand." With nothing more to say, he walked away with a final apology. "Come on, Kagome-chan," Sango sighed.

A funeral was held days later, and no eyes were dry. Later that day, Kagome was preparing to leave for her time. She, Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood by the Bone Eaters Well. "Do you really have to go, Kagome?" Shippo asked, hugging her. "Yes, Shippo." She replied. "You're coming back, right?" the kitsune asked. She turned away, not wanting to answer that question. Kagome felt like she'd stayed too long as it was. It hurt too much when everything reminded her of _him_. Sango embraced her friend. "I'm sorry." Kagome told her. Silent tears escaped both girls' eyes. "I understand, Kagome-chan." Sango said with a slight smile. "Take care." Miroku added. With that, Kagome jumped in the Bone Eater's well with tears in her eyes and never looked back.

It has been a month since Inuyasha's death, Kagome has never returned to the feudal era, but there hasn't been a day she hasn't thought of it. It's early in the morning, and the alarm clock on Kagome's dresser rang out its chirp. Sitting up, she glanced around her room, as she always did. As always, sadness overwhelmed her. Kagome walked to her desk where the necklace of subjugation lay; the only thing she had to remember Inuyasha by. She picked them up and turned the beads over in her hands, then set it down. Turning for the bathroom, Kagome felt a wave of nausea roil in her stomach. As soon as she reached the bathroom, Kagome began to heave and vomit. Hearing the commotion, Kagome's mother entered the bathroom. "Honey, you okay?" The teenager shook her head. The older woman rubbed her daughter's back. "How about you just stay home?" Kagome nodded.

Later that afternoon, as Kagome was lying in bed, he mother came in. "Kagome, I'm worried about you. This is the third time this week you've been sick. And goodness knows you've been behaving strangely since you got home." It was true. Souta had mentioned Inuyasha once over dinner and Kagome had broken down. Kagome sighed and told her mother what had happened and why she wasn't going back and forth anymore. She also shared her fear that her sickness wasn't induced simply from her sorrowful state.

Her mother listened compassionately with no judgment. When they were done talking, Kagome knew she wanted to find out for sure if her suspicion was correct. The result wasn't a surprise but it brought mixed feelings to her. Sorrowful remembrance but joy also. She was carrying Inuyasha's child. The world around her shifted. What would she do? It was more than likely the child would be born part-demon. How could she expect it to survive in this world? Kagome was still adamant about not returning to the feudal era.

Months passed. Kagome graduated from high school and with her family's support had the child, a girl she named Haruka. Kagome never recovered from the loss, nor did she find forgiveness in her heart for Tsuyoshi. She knew she should. Even though Kagome felt blessed to have her daughter, it was painful for her. Haruka was a living memory of her father; she had black hair, tiny dog-ears, and Inuyasha's gold eyes. She missed him every day. She wished she'd run to him sooner, wished there was something she could have done.

Soon enough though, Kagome realized wishing wouldn't fix anything. It didn't relieve her sorrow, though; she knew nothing was going to change. Forgiveness is a hard thing to achieve, especially while one is deep in sorrow. Sometimes it's a remedy, allowing us to funnel our anger. Other times it only makes it harder for us to move on.

* * *

A/N Hey y'all thanks for reading, I know this is a sad ending but hey it happens. Please review and be nice but constructive critism is welcomed. Thanks!

~Inu-chan


End file.
